


Duncan Desires

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cleaning, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Facials, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Muscles, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Tit job, Tit-fucking, Towels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After going through the house in just a short towel seeking his underwear, Gabe never could have expected to wind up getting the attention of his mother, all the while downstairs PJ and Bob are arguing over more than just some food truck.
Relationships: Amy Duncan/Bob Duncan, Amy Duncan/Gabe Duncan, Amy Duncan/PJ Duncan, Amy Duncan/Teddy Duncan, Gabe Duncan/Bob Duncan, Gabe Duncan/Teddy Duncan, PJ Duncan/Bob Duncan, PJ Duncan/Teddy Duncan, Pj Duncan/Gabe Duncan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Duncan Desires

Steam erupted from the glass door upon it swinging open, filling the room before the fan sucked it back up. Gabe Duncan emerged, running fingers through his dark hair and pushing it back. The blond tips flowed together with the blackness, slick post-shower. He got out with a deep, content sigh feeling every muscle relax and the warmth gripping to his body even as droplets cascaded down his olive flesh.

Gabe ruffled a towel through his hair, leaving it in wet, messy curls before wrapping the short towel around his waist. It barely reached the twenty-one year old’s knees and did little to cover his front. The walk to his bedroom was short, no need for much coverage.

Wet footprints trailed behind Gabe when he walked out to the hallway, loosely holding the towel together at the hip. His cock, semi-hard after a light teasing under the water, brushed against the fabric and twitched. With its natural thickness it bulged enough without getting aroused, so Gabe gave it a little adjustment. 

He entered the bedroom without anyone seeing his half naked self. Hiding his muscular body hidden from view, alone upstairs in his room. Gabe still had the nasty habit of leaving his door open.

“Ngh… you’re kidding me!” He groaned, staring into an empty underwear drawer. “MOM!”

There was no response.

Gabe grunted, slamming it shut before going out. Marching down the stairs, gripping the towel tighter to keep his cock hidden best he could. Not that it did much, the lengthy piece of meat still almost his hit knee, battling the towel for freedom.

When he got to the bottom, Gabe leaned on the banister. “Mom!? Seen my underwear, I’m all out!”

She must have been outside because there was still no response.

Except for a snorting Teddy on the sofa, who choked on her tea. Quick to set it down, the blonde girl tried her best to swallow; She’d not seen Gabe in such little clothing for years, especially not since he started to work out. The muscles took her off guard. Gabe’s once smooth pecs were bulky and defined now, his puppy fat transformed into a defined set of abs she’d never expected to see. The V-lines were a nice touch, though that towel was too short for her liking.

“I honestly thought my days of seeing you in nothing but a towel were over, Gabey…” The twenty-five year old blonde chuckled.

“Oh! Hey Teddy, didn’t know you were here,” Gabe said casually. Facing his sister with a small smile, he seemed not to remember about the tiny towel. Or Teddy’s averting gaze.

“Came to visit mom and dad. That and Charlie’s always willing to take my little ones to the park and give me alone time.” Teddy chuckled, glad that her video diaries had led to a good bond with the young girl.

Gabe kicked himself, wondering if he’d get the chance to see his nieces. “Gotcha… know where mom is? No undies,”

Teddy’s eyes flashed down for a moment, and her cheeks turned a brilliant red.

“So I heard… and see.” Teddy chuckled nervously. “She’s out in the kitchen, ‘discussing’ the food truck with Dad and PJ. But Gabe… have you tried the drier? Or if I remember you rightly, the floor of your bedroom.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Drier’s on the fritz,” Gabe explained. He came down the last remaining steps, unaware of the brief flash Teddy got of his cock swinging in the towel. Before she could process the sight, or size for that matter, Gabe crossed to the kitchen door and peeked in. This time with the modesty to lean in, covering his lower half. “Mom! Geez, you’re deaf! Where are my underwear?”

Amy simply looked over at her son and raised an eyebrow. “Seriously Gabe? They are still drying outside, next time check you have some before you go and shower.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and groaned gutturally. “The hell am I supposed to do now? Sit up in a towel for hours? Dad’s don’t fit me-”

“Could always wear moms,” Teddy suggested with a slim smirk behind her teacup. Enjoying the pissed off grunt from her little brother at her jab. 

“Would prefer yours over the granny panties…” Gabe chuckled. He might be annoyed but any chance to make Teddy squirm was worth taking. “Not that yours could handle the goods with how small they were. You really should have shut your bedroom door more as a teenager.”

“Ew,” Teddy sipped her tea, rolling her eyes. She’d had enough of looking at Gabe’s half naked, so turned back to the TV. Their mother could deal with the brat.

Amy sighed at them both. “Gabe I’ll check in a minute, just go upstairs.”

“Fine… Oh don’t worry, Teddy, I’m not one for wearing your panties,” Gabe continued, as he began to head upstairs. With a smirk on his face, Gabe continued with: “That was PJ’s kink.” Before heading back to his room.

Teddy stopped mid-sip, slowly turning to face the kitchen. PJ caught her gaze then quickly looked back at his mockup designs for a new truck. The last one having come to an unfortunate end when a distraction inside ended with them driving directly into a phone pole.

Meanwhile, the naked boy had moved back upstairs and closed the door most of the way. Gabe collapsed back on the bed, letting the towel unfurl around his waist. Finally his meaty cock was free, laying beside Gabe’s toned thigh. His hand lazily snaked around to it; Since he was going to be alone for a while with no clean coverage, it was prime time to jerk off a little. Gabe stroked himself slowly, teasing the semi-hard cock until it expanded out to full size. It strained in the position between his legs, struggling against the hunk’s hand in an effort to spring upwards.

It had been a long time since the boy had jerked it with both of his older siblings in the household. 

A low sigh passed Gabe’s lips, holding his cock down while moving up its shaft. Eight monstrous inches pulsing, radiating heat through his entire body. His free hand moved to his chest while doing so, now stroking both cock and abs. Gabe’s moans became deeper with the fingers running across his detailed abs, with small droplets still running down the cracks. His hand moved upwards on his cock, too, swiftly cupping his heavy balls.

Gabe rolled the orbs around in his palm, squeezing them. His dark curly bush was still wet, matted down above his cock. It helped provide a slick sensation against Gabe’s balls. But since the hand had released his dick, it sprung up to slap his waist hard.

“Nnn… fuck,” Gabe sighed. He tugged and squeezed at the heavy sack, swirled a finger around his nipple, moaned softly into the air sinking into his own pleasure.

Soon, he resumed stroking the thick cock. Gabe’s fingers struggled to fit around its girth, having to squeeze it tight so his thumb and forefinger could touch. Permitting Gabe to milk himself, moving up and down his cock. His hips gave a quick jerk, sliding up into his warm palm. The man having long trained his lengthy shaft to handle a longer session, now able to handle far longer then the quick five minute ones that he had dealt with as a teenage boy.

“So good,” Gabe breathed out, pumping his lengthy shaft. 

Bucking into his hand, sliding up between the tightly wrapped fingers and moving down to squeeze the shaft. Milking a warm bead of precum that drooled out and ran down the flared tip, then onto Gabe’s fingers. As he ran his finger through the precum bead, Gabe found himself wishing that his now long-term girlfriend and soon to be fiance Lauren, was here instead of his hand. Unfortunately, her grandmother still didn’t trust him after their history together which may have something to Gabe still pranking the elderly woman on occasion.

“Mmm…” He bit his lip and sunk deeper into the bed. Gabe lifted his knees, planted his feet and started to jerk faster. Loving his own body, the hand caressing his abs stopped then curled. Flexing his thick bicep then kissed it hard, making out with his own muscles. “So fucking hot. Mmm!”

He had worked hard for his new body and was proud of it. While he wasn’t the most muscular boy at the gym or even got a six-pack of abs, Gabe had slimmed down from his husky form and grown into his body. He still was a little thicker than most, but he loved his looks and so did his girlfriend. So, Gabe happily traced his tongue over the bicep then kissed it again. Liking the size, their firmness. Sure, making out with his arm was a little weird, but god did it turn Gabe on.

And he’d have continued it if Amy didn’t kick the door open and stroll in like it was nothing, holding a pair of his underwear, black boxer briefs, between two fingers. She didn’t notice her son at first, only stopping when he scrambled to cover up.

“Oh- For god sake, Gabe! You’re lucky I’ve seen that enough not to throw up,” She muttered, tossing his underwear. Unlike Teddy, Amy didn’t bother looking away. Raising two sons meant she’d seen this plenty. “Don’t go getting them coated in… you-know-what!”

“Well how do you suggest I don’t?” Gabe asked, before the twenty-one year old could stop himself. His eyes widening a little and a groan filling his mind as he realised.

Amy gave him a look. Unreadable. Her eyes were narrow but not cross, and she clearly knew what his horny mind was thinking. “Not happening. Use the towel, then put it in the wash.”

The young adult man’s horny mind only continued to get him in trouble. Gabe gulping as his lust-controlled mind purred out: “You could use the towel for me or save yourself some washing…”

“Excuse me!” Amy snapped. She closed the door at this point, glaring at Gabe as he pulled a blanket over himself.

She could hear the now audible gulp from the twenty-one year old man. “N-Nothing? Was just giving a way out of more washing…”

“And how is me using your filthy towel saving washing?” Amy crossed to the bed. Completely unashamed to be inches from her naked son, taking some enjoyment in scaring the twenty-one year old to death.

“Well the towel was one suggestion, you saving the washing was another…” The horned up man purred, knowing his mother was now closer than his naked body then she had been since he was a young child. A young child who hadn’t grown a lengthy asset yet.

Amy leaned on the end of Gabe’s bed. Unaware that this gave him a good look into her top, the woman’s breasts still full and showing off. While his mother was aging, the young man had to admit that her breasts were still a good rack, maybe not as good as Lauren or even Teddy’s but it wasn’t one that wouldn’t have his cock throbbing heavily. If it wasn’t his mothers.

“So you want your own mother to clean you, after you jerk off?” Amy pressed. Even when horny Gabe was scared of her, but that didn’t stop his cock from throbbing hard. In fact it had the young throbbing harder. “With your brother and sister downstairs visiting? God, your mind is buried so deep in the gutter!”

“Well since it’s in the gutter deep already, why not? It wouldn’t be the first time you have cleaned me down there.” Gabe purred, his hormonal mind far past the chance to stop and dig himself out of the incestual hole he was heading into. His mind was struggling to accept even the thought of kicking her out. “You could even use the towel or help with getting to cleaning quicker, if my mother wishes.”

“What’s gotten into you!” Amy exclaimed at the dirty comments. She expected this from Bob, sure, but not Gabe.

Gabe sighed and found himself admitting the truth in hormonal bliss. “Lauren’s being kept away from me, so my hormones are running wild. My cock’s fucking begging for a sweet release into anything but my hand and dumping yet another load onto the tiles in the shower.”

Amy sighed back at him, looking away for a moment. She would ignore the shower comment, boys would be boys. But she knew what that was like; When Bob was trying to get into shape he denied sex until he was happy with his body. But that was a worthwhile wait. “Gabe, flirting with your mother won’t fit that. You looked like you were enjoying your hand… and bicep, weirdly.”

“Just because I enjoy it, doesn’t mean it satisfies me; and with you and now Teddy in the house. The desire for some you know… what is… yeah…” Gabe muttered, the man not finishing his final thought.

“Oh, Gabe… Fine, let’s see what I’m dealing with. But let’s not talk about Teddy, okay?” She asked, already feeling strange enough. One child would be bad enough, she didn’t want to be thinking of the others like that as well.

In a move that was going to change the lives of the Duncan family for a long while, a horny Gabe removed his covers and revealed his lengthy eight-inch cock to his mother. The young adult’s length pointing up and throbbing, begging for attention once more. Amy stared at the cock sitting against her son’s waist. Shocked by the sheer size of it. Not just its length, but the girth of it too. Clearly the boy took after his father with a bat like that between his legs.

She reached out very slowly to the boy and grasped Gabe’s cock, wrapping her slender fingers around his shaft. Gabe arched up with a groan followed by a content sigh. Grinding his mother’s warm palm as she squeezed down. Her gentle touch was warm, with a palm softer than his own. The sensation ran tingles through Gabe’s meat.

“Aw fu-fuck, mom…”

Amy didn’t respond and simply began moving her hand on the lengthy shaft, using the same techniques she used many times on her husband to now tease and torture the lengthy shaft of her middle child. Her hand twisted on the way along Gabe’s shaft, rubbing over the tip letting it throb against the softness of her hand. This really had the boy bucking up like a wild bull. However, she let the sensation last only a moment before moving down again.

“Mmmm, Mom! Jerk me…” Gabe moaned out, bucking his hips up as she squeezed the base of his length.

“Honey…” Amy sighed, but continued to milk his cock. This wasn’t working fast enough, so Amy shifted to sit on the bed and wrapped her other hand around the cock. Both of them squeezing tightly, helping milk Gabe. Judging by the way he bit his lip and growled, ballsed his hands into fists with clear struggle not to slam upwards, Amy knew he liked this more.

“Oh fu-fuck yeah…! Just like that mom… mmm!” Gabe grunted huskily, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sheer sensation of having a woman experienced with a large cock working his member. The differences to Lauren’s simple movements on his shaft, noticeable.

Amy muttered. Her hand slammed up and down his length a few times, just milking out copious amounts of precum that poured down like a river. A hand moved up to capture his tip, vigorously rubbing it into Gabe’s tip. All the while jerking him off faster, trying to milk out the boy’s thick load. Whether to see it or hurry things along, Amy didn’t know for sure. But she was going to see this through regardless, she would make Gabe cum.

“God, Dad must fucking love you doing this to him…” Gabe moaned out, as his mother’s hand continued to work his length. The boy relaxed into the bed further, hoping that this would calm his hormones a little.

“He… does.” Amy felt strange admitting that. More so that her son was in love with her jerking him off. She pushed her thumb against his tip, smearing the precum firmly into it. “Are you close yet?”

Gabe shook his head, with the young adult purring a little as he admitted: “I can last a while… but if you keep doing things like that, I won’t last as long as normal”

“Oh? This?” Amy moved her hand faster with a tight grip and thumbed his tip. Soon letting the thumb slide along until it was her whole palm rubbing the slick, warm pre into him with a good pace. Making Gabe buck up harder still and grunt like an animal. Closing his eyes and tensing up. Amy was proud of her skills working such big, meaty cocks.

“Mmm that… Dad’s so fucking lucky!” Gabe grunted, bucking harder to get more of his cock pleasured by his mother’s hands.

“How’s that cum… well, coming?” She asked again, rubbing away as fast as she could go. Still absentmindedly giving Gabe a good show with her tits, letting them jiggle when she moved her arms.

A show that had the twenty-one year old’s man focus.

A jiggle that had Gabe’s hormonal mind deciding to ask for more. “It would be coming faster if the show I’m enjoying had a little less fabric in front of it…”

“What?” Amy snapped, confused. Her hands stopped for the moment.

“Follow my eyes mom, then keep jerking me and you will see what I mean…” Gabe responded, unashamed to admit it. His mother’s hands were around his cock, he might as well keep digging the incestual hole deeper.

Amy looked down slowly, realsation coming to mind. Like son, like mother, she had to agree with his unspoken thoughts. Very slowly, she lifted her shirt off, before removing her bra to fully reveal her breasts to the boy; They were firm and round still, not sagging with age. Her dark pink nipples were well taken care of. Gabe just moaned his head off, finally seeing the jiggling breasts, especially when the hands resumed moving on his meaty eight-inches to make them actually jiggle.

“Fuck those tits are hot mom, Dad’s sooo lucky…” Gabe moaned, licking his lips from the sight of the jiggling rack while bucking his throbbing length within the squeezing hands.

“Yes, you keep saying that…” Amy reached down to squeeze her son’s balls. So warm and firm, churning his hot load.

“Can’t a son be jealous of his father?” Gabe grunted, as his mother’s hand squeezed his balls firmly.

Pumping away as she squeezed, Amy’s fingers lightly felt along a vein. Caressing the pulsating cock with a loving touch. Impressed that he still hadn’t blown that thick load. She permitted herself to one more step into all this. Removing the hand from his tip only to replace it with the gentle touch of her lips folding around its flared ridge.

“F-Fuck!” Gabe moaned loudly, his body shaking from the sensation of his mother’s lips against his cock. The boy struggled with the urge to grab the back of his mother’s head and ram his cock into the depths of her throat.

The lips lightly brushed against his cock, and her tongue gave it a tentative flick. Able now to taste the intense earthy flavour, laced with the sweet pre still oozing from her son’s cock. She bobbed on it lightly, doing the hard with her hand. Stroking Gabe’s cock fast and passionately. The lips were light enough to tease and pleasure, not meant to go further down. That was the hand’s job through and through, pump and milk that huge dick.

“Mmm, mom… suck my cock…” Gabe moaned, the girthy mushroom head of his cock pulsing against the older woman’s lips.

“No, baby.” She warmed. Quickly her lips were back to suckling his tip and licking up the hunk’s precum. Milking it directly into her mouth. To speed things along, Amy’s tongue extended and delicately started to twirl around Gabe’s tip. The light, slick sensation made him buck an inch into her mouth, but she pulled back before it went too far. “Mm! Gabe!”

“S-sorry mom! H-How about a tit job instead?” Gabe moaned, wanting to feel his cock hotdogged between his mother’s beautiful breasts.

Amy mulled it over. Perhaps that was better than suckling him, even if it tasted divine. She sighed at Gabe, “Do you promise you’ll cum for that? This has gone on for a while now, Gabe.”

“Can I nut on those tits or your face?” Gabe questioned, unashamed of his staying power.

“No!” Amy snapped. That was pushing the boundaries, not that she already wasn’t from everything that had happened already. She gave his cock a harsh squeeze, drawing her hand along its shaft and to the head. Brushing her nails against it, just enough for him to gasp. “You cum right now or else.”

Gabe found himself whining. “M-Mommmmm…”

“Now, Gabe.” Amy warned, but she did indulge the boy by pressing his eight-incher between her full breasts. Barely big enough to hide his massive dick. The soft clouds enveloped his dick, pumping gently along his shaft. He melted back as Amy’s breasts worked along the shaft. “Cum for mommy.”

“Mmmm, mommy…” Gabe grunted, moaning as her soft clouds rubbed against his throbbing girthy shaft. He tugged at the sheets, rocking his hips. Fucking Amy’s soft breasts as she moved them up and down. Too much for his desperate cock to handle, and it only took a moment before- “FUCK! HERE IT COMES! MOM!”

“Wait-!”

It was too late. The first thick rope shot out and hit Amy in the face, then the next, and a few more. Pumping out ropes of steamy hot cream all over his mother’s shocked face. Painting her with his cream, getting it on her tongue, in her hair, you name it and Amy had cum on it. She reeled back when he was finished, wiping it off herself with a look that made Gabe gulp. Livid yet incredibly aroused getting coated in such hot cum.

The cum of her twenty-one year old middle son.

“GABE!” Amy hissed, her son’s cum running down her face as she stared at him in shocked, aroused fury.

“Sorry!! You were on my dick, the fuck’d you expect!” Gabe retorted. Raising his hands in surrender. “You’re the one demanding I shoot, anyway!”

“Just give me that…” Groaning, Amy motioned for the towel still under her son so she could clean the cum from her face. It wouldn’t look good coming down from her son’s room, with a face coated in cum.

Gabe tossed it to her quickly, before the young adult man reached for his clean underwear. As his cock deflated, the boy pulled them up over his legs and let his cock rest inside the black boxer briefs.

“Actually since you were so insistent on getting me to help, you can come clean your own load off your mother. Since you're the one who put it there…” Amy hissed, after wiping a little of her face to stop the risk of some of his cum running into her eyes.

“Um, well give me the towel,” Gabe shrugged. He got up and came closer with an awkwardness about him. Avoiding Amy’s gaze. His horny mind now receding as he realised fully what they’d been doing. He had just shot his load onto his own mother, after getting jerked and a tit-job from her.

He took the towel and began to wipe it off her face, carefully stroking it down her chin. The thick, white gunk stuck to the towel and Gabe knew he’d be needing a new one for his next shower. A shower that would have the teen thinking very different thoughts. As he cleaned his own nut from his mother, he was unaware that he wasn’t the only digging open the incestual pit within the Duncan family.

As within the kitchen, the eldest son of the Duncan household found his business partner and father getting closer to him. The memories of how they ruined the food truck on both of their minds.

“Think your mother figured it out?” Bob hissed in his son’s ear. They were looking over the food truck plans, after an intimate distraction drove them into that telephone post. 

“I think she would have if Gabe didn’t walk in.” PJ hissed back, the twenty-seven year old glad for Gabe’s towel-clad distraction.

Suddenly with a loud thud, Bob’s hand smacked down and clasped his eldest son’s ass. Squeezing it hard, making PJ gasp and push his cock down on the counter. “Maybe if you’d shut your pretty mouth, your mother wouldn’t need to be distracted.”

“It was your need for my pretty mouth that got us in this situation…” PJ growled, grunting a little when he felt his father’s hand smack his ass once more.

“I beg your pardon?” Bob growled, squeezing down again. Making PJ moan despite himself as the rough hand reminded PJ who owned it. Bob’s fingers sunk into the crack, with his thumb pressed on the man’s hole and Bob’s other fingers brushing against PJ’s balls. Teasing him through those tight jeans.

Despite knowing it would get Bob angrier, PJ growled. “You know you got us into this, dad.”

“You drive around town, naked from the waist down, and this is MY fault?” Bob shamelessly spanked his son again. Not appreciating his usually submissive son to talk back. They hadn’t done it since the crash, PJ was pissed about his first truck.

Not wanting to back down from his annoyance of the destroyed food truck, PJ pushed his limits by growling: “You were the one who destroyed the truck, cause you couldn’t wait until we got home for my ‘pretty mouth’ to be on that monstrous cock of yours, father.”

Bob was fed up with PJ. All the blame and denying him that ass, so he got behind PJ and bent him over. Ignoring any protest when tugging down PJ’s jeans, just enough to show off that ass. Then he pressed himself on the blond, letting PJ feel that monstrous cock firmly against his ass for the first time in weeks. “Tell me you don’t want it, boy. Go on. Tell me you’re not a slut craving your daddies cock!”


End file.
